la règle numéro 12?
by ficsmaniak
Summary: les règles sont faites pour être contournée, et vous verrez qui a décidé de les contournez cette fois


**La règles numéro 12?**

Ziva était là, comme à son habitude en train de reluquer Tony. Mais lui n'avait de yeux que pour cette brunette de pacotille...Entre les deux filles, le courant n'était jamais passé. Elles avaient tout tenté, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Gibbs avait beau leur dire d'arrêter leur enfantillage, les deux femmes ne parvenaient à rien. Ziva était jalouse elle le savait. Elle était jalouse que tous les hommes n'aient d'yeux que pour la femme fatale. C'est ainsi que secrètement, tous les hommes nommaient Kate. Cette femme si dévoué pour les autres, si douce et si charmante selon les dires de Tony était la pire ennemi de Ziva. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la complicité qu'elle avait avec Tony, elle aurait tout donné pour être à sa place!

De son côté, Kate ne remarquait pas les regards et l'attention qu'elle attirait autour d'elle ou plus tôt elle ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte. Après sa dernière relation qui fut catastrophique, elle voulait ce laissé un moment, pour réfléchir disait-elle. En effet, elle est sortie avec un homme, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'imposait comme règle et comme discipline ne lui avait pas plu. De toute façon il se renfermait sur lui-même la plupart du temps. Ils s'étaient laissés sans que rien ne change, de toute façon, personnes n'étaient au courant de leur relation. C'est sur qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un homme dans sa vie en ce moment, car plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait son horloge biologique sonner...

Son ex-copain, lui la regardait toujours, il l'aimait encore, il tentait de s'accrocher au moindre signe d'attention que Kate lui donnait. Il ne voulait se résigner à abandonner. Si seulement elle lui laissait une deuxième chance, il s'ouvrirait à elle. Il ne l'avait pas fait la première fois, car il avait peur. Il avait la trouille qu'elle parte en apprenant son passé, mais il s'était bien rendu compte que c'était le contraire qui les avait séparé. Il la regardait souvent de regard furtif, comme ceux que Tony lui lançait. Ah! Ce Tony si jamais il approchait Kate il le virerait sur le champ! Il ne voulait pas la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle tomberait dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui.

Ah! Quelle est belle cette brune! Il a beau la voir a tous les jours, mais à chaque fois il en revient à la même conclusion, chaque jour il la trouve plus belle que le précédent. Tony la regardait une fois de plus... il pouvait y passer des heures. Il se disait qu'un jour il aimerait l'avoir auprès de lui. Bon il avait dit ça pour des tonnes de filles auparavant, mais là il le pensait vraiment! Elle avait plein de qualité, habituellement il ne remarque que le physique chez les filles mais là, ce qui l'avait frappé en premier c'était toutes les qualités qu'avait cette fille.

Kate observa autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il ne restait qu'elle, Gibbs et... Tony? Mais que faisait-il encore là? Habituellement il est le premier à partir et voilà qu'il est encore là... elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Alors, elle se leva, ramassa ces affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle arriva pour appeler l'ascenseur, une autre main, appuya sur le bouton. Elle leva la tête et remarqua que c'était Tony. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Elle appuya sur le bouton de descente. Lorsqu'elle s'appuya au fond de l'ascenseur, sa main frôla celle de Dinozzo. Ce ne fut guère plus d'un instant, mais ce contact, ils s'en souviendraient toute leur vie. Après ce contact furtif, ils se lancèrent un regard tout aussi furtif. Puis imperceptiblement, chacun d'eux rougit. Le silence qui suivit parut gêné Tony, car il engagea immédiatement une conversation sans but.  
- Hey Kate, que vas-tu faire ce week-end?  
- Absolument rien Tony, répondit celle-ci.  
- Pour vrai, mais voyons Kate cela ne se peut pas!  
- Malheureusement, c'est la triste vérité, je n'ai rien à faire...  
- Dommage, tu devrais pourtant sortir.  
- Peut-être, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Sur ce, les portes s'ouvrirent. Kate se dirigea vers sa voiture, tout en lançant un salut amical à Tony. Il lui répondit par un de ses magnifiques sourire dont lui seul connaissait le secret.

« Ah! Ma vielle tu rêves là! Tu te rends compte que c'est d'Anthony que tu rêves là? Voyons, tu sais bien qu'il ne s'intéressera pas à toi, tu n'es pas comme toutes ses conquêtes, tu as trop de cerveau et pas assez d'autres choses! Ah! Ce que la vie est dur parfois!»

« Pauvre vieux, comme si un simple contact pouvait signifier quoi que ce soit. Pourtant je jurerais l'avoir vu rougir... Non sûrement pas, c'est Kate pas n'importe qui, Kate, la fille qui est la plus jolie... ce n'est pas une simple fille, pas l'une comme tu connais. Ce n'est pas comme toutes ces Trycia, Patricia, et autres que tu fréquentes, c'est la fille la plus intelligente et attirante que tu connaisses!»

Elle se retournait dans son lit pour la millième fois, se pourrait-il que? Non jamais voyons, c'est impossible. Et si? Non ma vielle arrêtes maintenant et dors il est deux heures du matin, il faut que tu te reposes, tu sais que tu peux être appelé même le week-end! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, elle avait beau se dire que c'était un accident, qu'elle avait rêvé ou tout simplement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se remettre dans une relation maintenant, tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était penser à lui. Elle finit par faire un compromis avec elle-même, si elle dormait, elle resterait à la maison pour vérifier si lui il venait et s'il venait elle lui avouerait tout.

Il était là, assit dans son canapé. Il regardait les secondes passées ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne faisait que penser. Ce contact, pourquoi? Pourquoi cela lui restait imprégné? Qu'est-ce qui provoquait cette réaction? Il ne savait guère pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, cela lui faisait très peur. Il ne savait ce qu'elle pensait de cela, il devait le découvrir, mais comment? Il n'était quand même pas pour aller chez elle tout bonnement et lui demander... cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas se faire. Il devait pourtant en avoir le cœur net! Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Tout simplement l'inviter. Il lui envoya donc un message texte sur son téléphone portable.  
« Kate, si tu ne fais rien samedi matin, rejoint moi au parc Konyatte pour 11h30. On ira dîner.  
T.»

Lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone vibrer sur sa table de chevet, elle prit son téléphone, car elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle lut immédiatement le message et fut ravie de voir la proposition de Tony. Elle y répondit un simple mot.  
«J'y serai»

Les deux s'endormirent presque aussitôt après les messages. Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Ils dormirent doucement dans un sommeil paisible. Sans le savoir tout deux se levèrent à la même heure et firent exactement les mêmes gestes. Sauf lorsque arriva 10 heures. Kate alla courir pour se détendre.

?- Hey! Kate! Comment vas-tu?  
K- bien et toi?  
?- très bien... alors que fais-tu de bon?  
K- tu veux dire a pars travailler?  
?- Je sais très bien que tu travailles beaucoup... et je voulais te parler... de ...de nous Kate.  
K- Gibbs, nous c'est fini et tu le sais. Tu sais même pourquoi. T'es fichu règles et ta fameuse coquille d'ex-marines ont tout fichu en l'air.  
G- Mais...je voulais me corriger, j'ai bien remarqué que tout ça nous avait séparés et je me demandais si on pourrait... enfin tu comprends, reprendre à zéro.  
K- Non Gibbs, je suis désolé, mais je suis passé à autres choses.  
G- bien, je comprends, dit-il d'un air plus que déçu.  
K- Je dois y aller. À lundi!  
G- Oui, c'est ça, à lundi.

Puis Kate continua sa course jusque chez elle pour allez prendre une rapide douche et se rendre au parc Konyatte qui était à trois pas de chez elle. Elle remarqua que Tony était lui aussi venu à pied, elle sourit, cela allait lui faire du bien après tout le «Junk-Food» (fast Food) qu'il ingère, il devait dépenser de l'énergie. Elle garda tout de même cette remarque pour elle, car elle le vit là assis à contempler plusieurs enfants en train de s'amuser. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus pour mieux voir, mais!!! C'était des fleurs! Non, elle devait rêver, jamais Tony n'offrait jamais de fleurs. Il l'aperçut enfin et lui fit signe de la main.  
- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes...  
- (le coupe) shut, tu vas gâcher la magie. Tu sais, hier je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était. Je croyais rêver. Voilà ce qu'un simple contact peut faire.  
- Tant mieux, sinon jamais cela serait arriver, dit Tony qui la prit dans ses bras, l'approcha de lui et finit par l'embrasser.

Ils allèrent au restaurant tout près de là, ils y servaient de très bon repas. Tony savait que Kate aimait ce genre de nourriture. Il n'en raffolait peut-être pas, mais il ne détestait pas non plus. Un jour il s'y habituerait, enfin, c'est toujours mieux que de vivre sans aimer se dit-il. Puis après le repas, ils allèrent louer un film qui avait autant d'action que d'amour. Comme cela il plairait au deux. Puis rendu chez Kate, ils se mirent à le regarder. Il se révéla être un navet! Ils ne l'écoutèrent même pas jusqu'au bout, car les deux ayants très peu dormi, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment, car Kate était dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou. Il était si bien. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour pouvoir rester là à tout jamais, à la contempler tout ce temps. Malheureusement il savait que cela était impossible. Quelques minutes plus tard sa douce se réveilla. Il lui fit un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

- Bonjour, bien dormi?  
- Oui, oui tu es très confortable  
- Bien alors on va déjeuner?  
- Oui bonne idée mais où?  
- J'ai une petite idée mais cela restera une surprise.  
- Ok!  
- En route!

Ils prirent la voiture de Kate et ce fut Tony qui conduisit, car pour préserver l'aspect surprise il banda les yeux de sa chère agent Todd. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il ne lui débanda pas immédiatement les yeux. D'abord il l'a fit descendre de la voiture, puis traversée une allée et pour finir il la fit monter dans un ascenseur.

- Dans une minute nous y serons.  
- Je ne peux pas enlever le bandeau maintenant?  
- Non attends encore.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, Tony ouvrit une autre porte et enfin la fit asseoir. Il lui enleva le bandeau très lentement pour la faire patienter puis elle vit. C'était un mignon petit endroit. Vaste et bien éclairé. Elle savait toute fois où elle était et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Naturellement elle aurait dû s'en douter, mais bon elle était trop énervée par la surprise pour remarquer le chemin.

- C'est très joli chez toi Tony!  
- Merci, alors œuf, bacon et patate à déjeuner?  
- Oui ce sera suffisant, mais as-tu du jus d'orange?  
- Bien sur qui serais-je pour ne pas en avoir?

Il lui versa donc un jus d'orange puis lui fit le déjeuner. Le reste de la journée ils la passèrent amoureusement à faire à peu près n'importe quoi. Le soir venu, il était l'heure pour nos deux tourtereaux de se dire au revoir. Par contre, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ils décidèrent donc de passer la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain matin, ils devaient se rendre au bureau alors Tony alla prendre les affaires de Kate dans sa voiture pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche et se changer. Ensuite, ils se rendirent au bureau ensemble. Ils ne voulaient pas cacher leur relation. Mais au dernier instant, Kate changea d'idée et décida de ne pas le dire immédiatement aux autres. Malheureusement pour elle, Gibbs les avait vu arriver ensemble.  
- Kate, avec moi dans la salle d'interrogatoire, avait-il hurlé.  
- Mais...  
- Pas de mais! Tout de suite!  
Elle ne prit pas la chance de répliquer une autre fois. Elle le suivit donc et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans la pièce, il la fit s'asseoir puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.  
- Depuis quand, Kate? Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous fréquentez?  
- Gibbs, cela ne te regarde pas!  
- Oui ça me regarde! Car je sais que les relations entre agents ne fonctionnent jamais JAMAIS!!!  
- Oui, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, car notre relation n'a pas fonctionné! Et tu veux que je te dise Gibbs, c'est ça le problème, tu as peur que ma relation avec Dinozzo fonctionne!!!  
- Non.....  
- Oui, monsieur je me renferme pour me protéger et tu veux savoir quelque chose de plus? Tu es JALOUX!  
- Non jamais de la vie!  
- Ah! Non? Alors pourquoi es-tu en train de m'interroger su ma relation avec Dinozzo?  
- Euh... parce que... parce que je veux m'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'équipe. C'est mon devoir en tant que patron.  
- Non Gibbs, tu veux simplement m'empêcher d'avoir une vie avec quelqu'un d'autres que toi, sur ce...  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il essaya de l'empêcher de sortir, mais elle déstabilisa avec quelques prises qu'il lui avait apprises. Et dû à toutes les émotions il ne pu que tomber par terre.

Ziva aussi avait bien remarqué que les rapports entre nos deux agents avaient changé de nature mais elle n'en fit pas mots. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu le faire, Kate arrivait et elle ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Au lieu de s'exprimer tout haut comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un de normal, elle alla s'asseoir devant son ordinateur et tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier. Puis plus rien, e fait, elle venait de tout raconter par courriel à son confident et petit ami Tony. Puis elle se remit à taper, moins fortement cette fois, elle envoya un courriel à Abby. La journée fut mouvementé, pas parce qu'il y avait des enquêtes, au contraire, il n'y en avait pas eu une. Mais tout le monde faisait du grabuge à cause de la relation qu'entretenaient désormais les agents spéciaux Kate Todd et Anthony Dinozzo. Cela avait vite fait le tour de leur lieu de travail. Malheureusement pour Gibbs, son ancienne relation avec Kate fut aussi découverte cette journée. Ce que la directrice n'apprécia pas du tout. Il eut droit à un énorme savon comme disait Ziva.

Finalement, après cette journée mouvementée, la relation Tony/Kate fut acceptée de tous, enfin sauf Ziva et Gibbs. Puis Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne fit plus attention à ces deux là, car s, il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il les virerait tout les deux.

- Eh! Bien, il faut croire que ce n'était pas mon jour, dit celui-ci à la sorti du bureau.  
- Ce n'était pas le mien non plus, répliqua une jeune femme.  
- Pourquoi donc arriva ?  
- Eh! Bien, l'amour ne frappe pas toujours tout le monde...


End file.
